Princess of Power
by SarahSnape
Summary: New story! Ok this girl is...No I can't say it! This is just the beginning...
1. Author's Notes...Mine! WAHOO!!!!

1 Princess of Power  
  
Authors Notes: Hey there this is your friendly author Akiko. I have been busy with so much and I promise that I will get new chapters out. I want to than you for leaving your comments!  
  
NE-wayz…this story is another Harry Potter story. Uh I also want to say that the concept of the story was thought up while watching the Disney movie: Princess Diaries. I recommend that movie! Now I want to say that I don't own the rights to Harry Potter or Princess Diaries. On to the Character List!  
  
  
  
King Nathan Fredric Fransisco – King of Spain  
  
Queen Katherine Marie Evans Fransisco – Wife of Nathan  
  
General Thomas Lee Richardson – Military Advisor to the King and Queen  
  
Lady Gale Louisa Quentin Richardson – Best friend to the Queen  
  
Princess Geneva Lilianna (Fransisco) Richardson – Birth daughter to the King and Queen, Foster daughter to the General and Lady.  
  
Sean (pronounced Shawn) Justin Richardson – Foster Brother to Geneva, and Later on in life he is the Captain of her Guard.  
  
Sonnie Anita Stevens – Best Girl Friend of Geneva's  
  
Corie James Walker – Best Guy Friend of Geneva's  
  
James Harold Potter – Brother in Law to the Queen  
  
Lily Lynn Evans Potter – Wife to James and Sister to the Queen  
  
Sirrus Orion Black – Best friend to the Potters  
  
Remus Kevin Lupin – Best friend to Sirrus and the Potters  
  
Peter Patsy Pettigrew – Used to be friend of the Potters and Sirrus and Remus, Voldermort lacky that sold out the Potters  
  
Arabella Sapphire Figg – Head of the Auror division at the London Ministry of Magic  
  
Albus Dumbledore – Headmaster of Hogwarts  
  
Physical Looks:  
  
King Nathan: age: 44 (FYI: Wizard & graduated from Hogwarts. Descendent of High witch Vivianne of Avalon)  
  
-Short black hair  
  
-Green eyes  
  
-about 6'2"  
  
Queen Katherine: died October 31, 1986 (FYI: Witch & graduated from Hogwarts. Descendent of Merlin)  
  
-Long Brown hair  
  
-Hazel eyes  
  
-about 5'9"  
  
Thomas Richardson: age: 50 (FYI: Wizard & graduated from Hogwarts)  
  
-Gray short hair  
  
-Hazel eyes  
  
-5'6"  
  
Gale Richardson: age: 48 (FYI: Witch & graduated from Hogwarts)  
  
-Shoulder length light brown/gray hair  
  
-Blue eyes  
  
-5'5"  
  
Geneva Richardson (for short Gen: pornounced Jen): age: 16 but turns 17 on 5-31-02 (FYI: Very powerful witch)  
  
-Long brown curly hair  
  
-Hazel eyes  
  
-5'11"  
  
Sean Richardson: Age: 27 (FYI: Wizard & graduated from Hogwarts)  
  
-Short sandy blonde hair  
  
-Blue eyes  
  
-6'3  
  
Sonnie Stevens: age: 17 (FYI: witch but never attended Hogwarts @ age 11)  
  
-Long light brown/red hair  
  
-Brown eyes  
  
-5'9"  
  
Corie Walker: age: 18 (FYI: wizard but never attended Hogwarts @ age 11)  
  
-Short Black hair  
  
-Dark brown eyes  
  
-5'9"  
  
-African American  
  
These are My characters! I hope that you will read this story!  
  
-Akiko 


	2. Prolouge

Princess of Power: Prologue  
  
AN: I am rewriting history! Sorry! In Spain…or should I say Madrid, I am making it so that the Major languages is English and Spanish. Bear with me! Thanx!  
  
:::Madrid: December 25, 1985: Queen's POV:::  
  
I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and I saw that it was my husband Nathan. He said quietly, "The nationalists are rioting." I got up and I could hear the screaming and chanting of the Spaniards. I could hear glass of windows shattering. I went to the nursery and I picked up my baby that was crying. I was trying to calm her down when the door of the nursery burst open. I turned and I saw that it was the General and his family. He said, "Your majesties we must get you out of here! The army can't hold off the rebels for any longer." I looked at Nat and I asked, "Where will we go?" He took the baby from my arms and he placed her in Gale's arms. He said, "Please take care of our baby. We will travel to London to stay with Albus Dumbledore. I have a feeling that Voldermort is behind this. I took Nat's hand and I looked intensely at Gale and she said, "Don't worry my friends. The Princess shall be safe with us." I nodded and I watched as they turned and ran. I looked at Nat and said, "I want her in my arms. I need my baby." He hugged me and said, "We must hurry. Trust me. Geneva is in the best of hands." I frowned and we left.  
  
-All right this is just a tid-bit of what is going to happen in this story! I hope that this was a great start!  
  
Luv  
  
-Akiko SkywalkerGreenleafPotter  
  
"Keeper of Anakin Skywalker, Legolas Greenleaf, and Harry Potter. They are all so hot!" 


End file.
